


Reunion

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reunions, Riku In Love (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Riku will find Sora and bring him back, no matter what, and he trusts his heart to lead him to him.Sora can't leave alone, and he has to trust that someone connected to him came to help bring him back.A post kh3 heartfelt reunion based loosely upon their reunion in Kingdom Hearts 2.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Kh3 spoilers ahead. I would not read this if you don't wanna be spoiled for the ending/secret ending
> 
> Also, since we don't know Yozora's personality and stuff yet, I made it up.

Riku remembers when he started his journey. It had been only a few hours after he and the rest of the keyblade weilders (including Donald, Goofy, and Naminé) arrived at Destiny Islands and took a beach day on the play island, both to celebrate the defeat of Xehanort and to distract everyone (him especially) from Sora's leave to save Kairi.

He remembers really believing, really holding onto the hope that Sora would return, and pouring his energy into having fun on that beach day.

He also remembers the way his heart shattered when Kairi returned, and Sora didn't.

Kairi had tears in her eyes as she broke the news of Sora's disappearance to Riku, and Riku...fell to his knees. He didn't blame Sora or Kairi, and he couldn't. He knew Sora would never be able to live knowing he could help a friend come back, and Kairi couldn't help that Sora's decision to save her had caused his disappearance.

But that didn't keep him from being frustrated, and as he sat there on his knees, he was frustrated because there was no one to blame, no one for him to be angry at. So, of course, he blamed himself.

It wasn't long after Kairi broke the news to everyone else that Yen Sid called everyone to the Mysterious Tower because of a new threat, and when Riku had announced that he would go after Sora, many tried to stop him.

Yen Sid lectured Riku of the dangers of misusing the power of waking like Sora had, but even he knew that wouldn't stop him. And when Mickey expressed that he might never return, Riku spoke part of the truth.

"I have to bring him back. He's my best friend, and we need him if we want to have a greater chance against the new enemy." Riku was ashamed of the rest of the truth, and felt far from selfless in that moment. Of course he cared about saving the worlds, but deep in his heart, he wanted Sora back, and he would do anything just to make that happen.

_It's my fault he disappeared, and if I can do anything _ _to_ _ bring him back, I will. No matter what._

Kairi had protested, "Riku, please bring me with you, or at least Aqua or Mickey. We can't let you go after Sora alone." She had watched Sora fade away, and she couldn't let both of her best friends lose themselves.

Yen Sid was the one who shook his head. "Sorry, Kairi...but I'm afraid that this is something that Riku must do alone. Mickey or Aqua or even you could go, and possibly even succeed, but there is no denying that Riku stands the best chance of returning with Sora."

Riku nodded, but Kairi and the rest lowered their gazes, because they knew Yen Sid was right.

The following day, after preparation, while everyone else was given their missions with the threat in mind, Riku was rowing up to the play island. He figured going where he could better connect to Sora's heart would be best, so once he docked at the island and stood on the dock, he let his heart reach out for even the faintest hint of Sora, and let it guide him.

Riku soon found himself standing before the paopu tree, and he sighed upon pulling himself up on it, letting his legs hang off. Of course the trace of Sora would have been here, where everything ended and began.

Riku had used the power of waking to connect to Sora's heart, and after using the keyhole that connection created, he blacked out, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the middle of a strange city. The one thought on his mind, though?

Sora.

Almost immediately, his heart reached out for Sora's, desperately, and he knew that every red light would lead him there, because every time he saw a red light in the blue coldness of the world, the pull in his heart to Sora grew stronger.

Until, nearing the end of his journey and longing, he had faced Yozora on the tower.

He remembers the moment he met Yozora. Yozora looked so much like him, except for a few minor details such as the color of his hair and eyes, and it was almost like looking into a mirror. Aside from appearance, however, Yozora was nothing like him.

Yozora had risen from his throne to face Riku as he asked him, coldly, "Why are you here?"

"I've come for Sora. Where is he?"

Yozora's expression switched and he tilted his head back, throwing out a big laugh. "How do you even know he's here?" he inquired, smirking.

"I..." He takes a deep breath. "I followed my heart."

Yozora laughed again, "You realize he's dead, right? Are you sure he would want you to bring him back? Do you know how happy he is? He's at peace now. Are you here to take that away from him? Are you here to take away his happiness?"

"I-" Riku's confidence dissipates, all in a single moment, and he loses himself to his thoughts, clenching his right hand into a fist.

_I thought...it was my fault...so I was going to fix it all, but...but as usual...I'm selfish. He's probably happier than he ever has been here and all _ _I've_ _ been doing is trying to take him away. Isn't that what I want? For him to be happy? But this entire journey I...I've been _ _reaching_ _ for his heart...trying to pull him back into pain _ _and_ _ suffering... What if he doesn't want that? Why am I always the one to hurt him? So...I should go, right? For his sake?_

_"Never give up, Riku!"_

He heard Sora's voice in his head, his heart reached out again, and in an instant, the pull grew stronger.

_"You'll always try to bring me back too?"_

A promise from before the mark of mastery exam came back to him.

_Of course I will._

_"I trust you, Riku. Always."_

_I trust you._

A confident smile appeared on his face as he stood up straighter and put his right hand over his heart. "Sora's not dead. He needs me, and he's depending on me to bring him back."

"How do you-"

"We made a promise, and I can feel his heart. I'm not letting him go."

A small laugh escaped Yozora's mouth as he closed his eyes for a moment, and once he opened them, both eyes ablaze as he snapped his fingers, Riku appeared in a plane of endless darkness. "If you can find the real Sora, you win. But you only get one chance, and the one you touch is the one you choose."

Hundreds upon hundreds of Soras appeared ahead in an instant. Some stood there idly, or ran around in circles, or slept. Any activity Sora would do, one of the Sora's did in place or while moving.

One Sora lunged at Riku in a tackle hug, and Riku sidestepped it at the last second. He had prepared for the tackle until he remembered that he only had one chance to pick out his Sora. His heart squeezed a little as that Sora hit the ground and dissipated, even though he knew that it must have been a fake.

Riku remembers trying not to feel overwhelmed as he looked over at the multitudes of Soras.

He remembers how his head span, how he almost collapsed to the ground, thinking about how impossible it would be to find Sora- the real one- until he closed his eyes for a moment, let the world pause around him, and reached out for Sora's heart, for his connection to him, and let the light grow and envelop his heart.

He opened his eyes and pushed forward. None of the other Soras mattered, and they disappeared from his view as he let his heart guide him to the real Sora.

So as he reaches the light at the end of the connection, up a white marble staircase, he stands before an ornate throne of twisting black metal with crimson cushions, a very familiar brunette atop it.

The brunette sits with his left leg hanging off the throne and his right crossed over. His left arm relaxes on the arm of the throne while his right elbow stands on the other arm, the hand supporting his head. He has an almost creepily confident smile and unblinking eyes, as well as a king's crown of gold atop his spiky hair.

Riku knows he's taking a risk. He knows that this Sora doesn't look like the real Sora would, but he has to trust his heart, and he can feel himself right at the cusp of meeting Sora's own. So, he takes a deep breath, kneels down before the brunette, and takes his left hand in his own hands.

He remembers his entire journey up to this point. Every moment replays in his mind before he closes his eyes, and in the darkness, the brunette stands before him, smiling his own unique smile, the one that lights up any plane of darkness, and takes his hand.

~

Sora remembers when he left the keyblade graveyard to go save Kairi. He had been brimming with confidence. Even though he knew he might not return alive, he couldn't live knowing he had the chance to save her, and it made it easier knowing that Riku believed in him.

He remembers when he finally found Kairi within his heart. They sat on the paopu tree under the eternal sunset, and she smiled, knowing he had come back for her, even shed a tear of joy.

He had felt when he was fading away, but as he held her hand, he still smiled, knowing that everyone of his friends were okay now. He knew someone would come for him, and he felt at peace.

He remembers waking up on the cold wet asphalt, a road, in a strange city, and reality setting back in. He realized immediately that a new threat would rear its head in the worlds and that everyone would be in danger. He felt he had to save himself as quick as possible so he could get back to help everyone. Nothing would stop him.

So, as he stood up, marveling at the strange world, he wandered, hoping to find his way out. He seemed to feel this weird pull to blue lights, though, and found himself seeking them out, even if they were as vague as a little blue light reflecting off windows. The blue light felt as familiar as a best friend, like a strong connection, made him feel at peace, and he felt like they were the key to his escape back into the worlds somehow. He felt like the blue light meant something, but he couldn't place what the world was trying to tell him.

Sora didn't get it until he came upon a hooded figure in an alley.

He had immediately sunk into his fighting stance and summoned his keyblade. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

_The organization is gone! Who is this guy?!_

The hooded man snapped his fingers, and the scene changed to the top of a tall building that overlooked the expansive city. He threw his hands up. "Probably not who you think, though I doubt you could place me. Not many have known of me for a while, but who am I? No one, perhaps. I disappear in and out of the timeline as necessary, but most settle on 'The Master of Masters' or 'The Diviner', though I always found those titles too formal, but I guess there's not much other option, so call me what you like."

Sora didn't really get much out of it except for the titles and that he could call him what he wanted. "Master of Masters..." he had muttered. It seemed so long, so he settled on a suitable nickname, though he preferred to give those to close friends. "MoM," he decided.

The Master of Masters (MoM) pointed at him, before slow clapping. He laughed, "Very clever, boy, I get it. Good for you. Now..." he changes the subject, "why are you here?"

Sora easily answered, "I'm looking for the path to the real world so I can make it back to my friends!"

"Very, very good. You have a goal. But how do you expect to reach it? How have you been going along so far with no idea?"

"I've been...following...a..." Sora thought hard about how he got here as he let his hands drop and his keyblade dissipate. "Connection, " he finishes. "That blue light..."

"Ah, yes," MoM smirked from under his hood. "You're getting it now! It took the _connection_ for you to get here. But, I doubt you've figured out the connection to _what_, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"However, it takes two to make a connection. You've made your part of the connection, but the other..."

"I can't leave without them," Sora blurted. "One of my friends... But...you mean to say that no one...came to...save me..." he trails off, hanging his head low. "But...to who?" he asks, deflated.

MoM made a sigh that radiated, "Do I really have to spell everything out for you?" and he eventually answered, " Throughout your wandering, you witnessed many examples of connections that transcend all bounds, but it wasn't the first time. Of course, your heart immediately reached out for his, and you were guided here through the blue light."

Something felt fishy. It hurt knowing that no one came for him, though it felt off, but...he had no other evidence that hadn't been the case. But "his". He couldn't have made a connection to Kairi. It must have been someone acquainted deeply with his heart, but out of all the ones he could think of, the color blue didn't resonate, didn't fit, except with...

_Riku._

In a moment, his heart squeezed up tight enough for him to curl up into a ball and cry.

_Riku...didn't come... He didn't come for me..._

But, before either of those things could happen, the fishy feeling returned.

_"I won't ever give up."_

He couldn't just give up on Riku. He'd never give up on him.

So Sora's heart reached through the connection to Riku, and the pull he had felt to the blue light immediately strengthened.

_You'll try to bring me back too?_

An old promise he and Riku made came back to him.

_"Of course I will. I will always _ _bring_ _ you back, no matter what."_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_Always._

_"I trust you more than anyone."_

A smile grew on Sora's face, and he straightened himself up, putting his right hand over his heart. "No. Riku's coming for me, and I trust him to bring me back."

"Are you sure?" MoM teased. "Your mind could just be playing tricks on your hea-"

"We made a promise together. I can feel his heart, and I know he won't give up. I won't give up on him either."

MoM threw his head back in a laugh, then bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he continued, still laughing, "You really got it, didn't you? You got it all figured it out. But..." he adds, "It takes two." He snapped his fingers, and Sora appeared, sitting in an ornate throne, surrounded by darkness. "You trust him, and now he needs to find you. He gets one chance, and the one he touches is the one he chooses, whether it be real...or fake."

Sora knew the game had started the instant MoM stopped talking when his entire body stiffened up, eyes stuck unblinking, and his mouth stuck in a curved, confident smile. His head was propped up by his right elbow, and he could feel the crown sitting atop his hair of spikes.

However, he had no idea what MoM had, meant. The one he chooses? Real or fake? The one thing he was sure on though? To win, Riku had to find him. And...he had to choose him. Whatever that meant...

But Sora knew he would wait for Riku, and wait he did. He felt like he had been sitting in that throne for forever, and though he trusted Riku, he grew more and more afraid as the connection dwindled down to a small tug.

_He can't be..._ _giving_ _ up...can he?_

_No. He would never._

Suddenly, his heart was engulfed in light with enough force to knock a person over, and the pull grew as strong as ever.

_He's coming._

And with the irresistible pull flowing through and tugging at every inch and corner of his frozen body, he pulled back.

_I trust you._

And now, as Sora can feel the light of Riku's heart pushing closer, the pull strengthening, all he can do is smile as big as possible on the inside while his mind runs.

_Riku. Riku. Riku. Riku. Riku. Riku. Riku._

Sora would never be able to describe the feelings that wash over him as Riku finally appears, running up the staircase to him, or the pull he feels as Riku kneels down and takes his left hand in both of his.

_Riku came..._

As Sora watches Riku close his eyes, his body slowly unfreezes, and he stands up, Riku still kneeling before him, and the throne and crown fade away. The smile he was smiling on the inside earlier shows as every memory of his entire journey up to this point replays over in his mind.

~

Once Riku finally opens his eyes, he looks up at Sora, who's smiling the biggest, most beautiful smile he can.

_Sora..._

A single tear rolls down his face. "Sora's...here..."

_It's...the real Sora...my Sora._

He pushes himself up on his feet and immediately wraps his arms around Sora tight. "I...I..." Every emotion, every moment, and every memory of his journey turns to tears that he can't hope to hold back, and they stream down his face as he buries it in Sora's shoulder. "I...looked...for you..." he chokes out through his tears. "I looked everywhere...and now...you're here." Riku cries, loud and longing, face still buried in Sora's shoulder, and the tears just keep coming.

After a while, Sora puts his hands on Riku's shoulders and pushes Riku back a little, forcing him to show his tear stained, red face. Riku still cries.

"And you...call me a sap," Sora laughs softly, teasingly, as a tear runs down his face too. Watching Riku, he just can't help it, and he cries too, tears streaming down his own face. He pulls Riku back to him and they both cry harder into each other's shoulder and neck, holding onto each other tight.

"I..." Riku finally admits it through tears, "I missed you..."

"I missed you too..." Sora cries at the same time.

Tears can't last forever, and soon, unable to cry any longer, the boys pull back a little, faces red and tear-stained, and they smile at each other.

~

MoM and Yozora appear beside the two boys, and they jump back in shock.

Yozora cackles as MoM claps and gives the boys a thumbs up.

"Congrats, congrats, boys~ ya did it. You traveled your separate journeys and your connection and trust _led_ you to each other, transcending all~ bounds~. You passed the test."

Sora's face contorts in confusion, and Riku raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's great...but how...do we get back home?" Riku doesn't care that he and Sora passed some test. He just wants to bring Sora back safely.

"Ah, that's right!" MoM slaps his forehead. "You haven't completely won until you manage to leave."

"But how..." Sora begins.

"Remember." MoM holds up his two gloved pointer fingers, then pushes them together. "It takes two and a connection."

Silence.

Yozora speaks up, nonchalantly, "You have to use your connection to leave."

_Our connection...hearts...together...combine...keyblades!_

"Ah, okay!" Sora looks over at Riku and smiles, and he knows Riku gets it when he smiles back at him.

The two boys move in unison, sticking their hands out, side by side, and a great light eminates from them. The light from their outstretched hands grows ever blinding, as they traverse their connection to each other's hearts, their own pulling and intertwing with the other.

As this happens, two keyblades appear: one over Sora and one over Riku.

The keyblade hovering over Sora consists of a dark hilt with light blue strips that form X's all over, an incomplete guard with a gold color scheme on the incomplete and a teal to green scheme on the complete end, it forms one-half of a heart at the tip of the gold blade, consists of teeth that consist of a stained-glass window pattern, bearing blue, teal, yellow, magenta, and orange colors, and a keychain consisting of golden links and a silver heart charm that bears a golden angel wing that gradually becomes teal out to the tips.

The keyblade hovering over Riku is similar to Sora's, except, the incomplete side of the guard has a periwinkle color scheme while the complete side has a hot pink to blue scheme, the blade is teal near the hilt and flows, first, into green, and then to a black color scheme, the stained-glass window pattern on the teeth bears blue, teal, and violet colors, and the keychain consists of silver links while the silver heart charm bears a black, bat wing that gradually merges into magenta at the tip.

The two keyblades pull towards each other, shaking as they struggle against some invisible barrier, till Sora and Riku's hearts finally merge, and they become one and the same in two different bodies. Once this happens, the two keyblades collide in an instant into their combined form.

The incomplete side of the keyblade is gone from the combined form, at the center of the different blades is a golden rod that is gray at the base, touching a Mickey silhouette, and merges with the hearts at the tip, at the very top of the blade is a golden crown that resembles the one on Sora's necklace, and the keychain consists of a green string and a paopu fruit charm.

Normally, Sora and Riku would raise their outstretched hands, the keyblade rising with them, and slam them down, beginning an attack, but this time, they let the combined keyblade hover down, Sora's left hand grasping one handle at the same time Riku's right grasps the other.

They lower the keyblade as a keyhole appears before them, and a blinding beam of light shoots out, striking the keyhole. They turn the keyblade as you would a key in a lock, and the keyhole expands into a portal of swirling blues and reds and violets.

As the boys lower their arms to their sides, the keyblade disappears and they return to two separate beings. However, though now separated, Sora feels that his connection to Riku is even stronger than before, a side-effect of using their combined keyblade and merging their hearts.

"And...now, the test is over and the two of you have passed. Hooray," MoM says quickly. "Now." He points at Yozora. "Before you go, you might wanna take him with you- or don't. I don't reeeaally care- but maybe hurry so you can help your friends. Above all, though." He points a finger at Riku, then shifts it to Sora. "Remember that it takes two. You two are infinitely stronger together than you are apart."

Both Sora and Riku nod and step up to the portal, and it's not till he looks down that Sora realizes that they're holding hands.

"Hey."

Sora looks up at Riku as a feeling surges through his chest.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Sora answers with a nod, smiling.

Riku smiles back, and the feeling continues to grow.

As they both look forward and step through the portal, Sora recognizes the feeling. It's the same one he felt when he left Riku behind the door, when thought he found him in Castle Oblivion, when he reunited with him in The Castle That Never Was, when he sat with him in the realm of darkness, when Riku woke up after their mark of mastery exam and he had hugged him, when he had done the one thing only he would remember, when Riku had sacrificed himself for him, in the hopes that he would live, and when Riku chose him, found him, in the mysterious realm of their journey.

_We're stronger together._

Sora had missed him more than he had realized early on when he left to save Kairi, and although he couldn't put the feeling in his chest, growing stronger and stronger, into words, later, when he would describe the longing, the connection, the synergy, and all the smiles, Kairi and Mickey and many others would tell him that that feeling, that experience, is love.

Though he didn't know it at the time, Sora loved Riku, and Riku loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> I actually decided to make this one for two reasons.  
1\. I want Riku to go save Sora, and for him to do a reverse of the reunion scene where he hugs Sora, buries his face in his shoulder, and just cries (cause come on, it's about time Riku cried)  
2\. I hosted a bunch of polls on a Kingdom Hearts Amino on what Soriku moment is the best, and when it came out as the reunion scene, I promised I would write a oneshot that had something to do with it
> 
> I am always open to constructive criticism and I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! I really love how it turned out!


End file.
